1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to portable bookstand apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable book stand apparatus wherein the same is readily mounted to and accommodates a variety of support surfaces and is readily inter-folded for ease of transport and storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational and job related reading is a frequent and reoccurring event in contemporary lifestyles. Reading may be effected in a variety of positions including a bed, chair, a table, and the like. The instant invention attempts to provide an organization to accommodate mounting of reading material relative to a desired location, and to this effect, the organization attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by generally accommodating reading in a limited forum environment.
Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,977 to Larson setting forth a book support utilizing a support plate and vertically oriented mount utilizing rearwardly and vertically mounted wings to support the organization relative to an underlying generally planar surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,066 to Singleton, et al. sets forth the use of a "U" shaped clamp mounted to a bed frame member, utilizing a telescoping pole member to mount a book rest and support clamping arrangement thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,884,538 to Wise sets forth an illuminated book holder utilizing a support platform and illumination member overlying the platform to direct illumination onto an associated book mounted on the platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,255 to Hill sets forth a book support arrangement for mounting to a bed, wherein a transparent support plate mounts a book in a face-down orientation overlying a reader thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,120 to Gregoire provides a book support with a support post mounting an angulated book support mount thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable bookstand apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use, as well as effectiveness in construction in accommodating books and the like in a variety of orientations and positions and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.